BAKA!
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Does anyone remember Tsunade's birthday? Naruto does, and he even got her a gift! But what the heck is this scroll glowing for...Oh No! Read on to see what happens next! NarutoxTsunade with some onesided OrochimaruxTsunade
1. Chapter 1

Tsunade let out an exasperated sigh as she ran her eyes over the scroll that Naruto had found during his most recent attempt to take back Sasuke.

Worrying about a former teammate, and a labeled missing nin, who she had just now put in the bingo books.

This was a _fine _way to spend her special day.

Note the sarcasm.

Almost halfway through reading it, she recognized it as a forbidden jutsu.

_'Orochimaru..._She mused to herself.

"I still can't believe you came up with something this elaborate...The blond bombshell murmurred, as she poured over the texts.

A knock on the door.

"Come in."

"Hokage-sama, here are the mission reports." Stated a Jonin, as he handed her a stack of papers.

Didn't he know what day it was?!

The blond groaned, tone thick with sarcasm as she beheld the mountain of reports.

"Thanks a _lot_."

The moment he left, she considered burning the accursed pile of papers. and for a moment, was tempted to do so.

But she knew she'd just get more documents.

Sighing, she resigned herself to do the paperwork later, as she was just too curious with the contents of the scroll.

She'd kill for some sake right about now.

Speaking of sake.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Now it was Shizune, who had come in through the open door.

"Shizune? What're you doing here?"

Her apprentice looked none too happy, with one arm behind herself, as if she were hiding something.

The Hokage had a pretty good idea why, and she fought the urge to smile.

So she had remembered after all!

"Did you take back the sake I hid from you?"

Everything fell to the floor.

Crestfallen, Tsunade tried to look innocent, as if she had done nothing wrong, but inwardly dissapointed that her assistant had forgotten...

"Sake? Nope, never heard of it-

Shizune brought her arm around from behind her back.

Revealing the case of sake that had four missing bottles.

"Hand them over."

Sulking, the blond did so.

Great, just _g-r-e-a-t!_ Now she had no booze to look forward to after a long day of hard work!

"Good." Chirped Shizune. "I'm glad you're being so reasonable." Without another word, she turned to go, heels clicking on the floor as she walked out-

"Hey, Shizune, do you know what day it is?"

"December fifth?" Asked her assistant.

Deciding the matter was hopeless, Tsunade dropped it, and waved her out.

...Nevermind, just go."

Alas, the moment she returned her attention to the scroll...

Another knock, and now it was Sakura, seeking advice on a medical jutsu, nothing else, as she too, seemed to have forgotten just what day it was.

After helping with THAT Tsunade was afforded five minutes of peace, and made good progress on detangling the scroll's encryption, but just when she was about to make a breaktrhough...

She heard the familair sound of feet pounding up the steps.

"BAA-CHAN!" Cried Naruto, suddenly bursting into the room, and startling her badly, as he all but knocked the door clean of it's hinges.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you to knock!" She snapped furiously, but it was not his fault she was so grumpy. She had been up all night, trying to fully analyze the contents of this mysterious scroll, but thus far, the decryption was progressing _painfully _slow.

She had only translated the seals for the jutsu thus far, but as to what the technique actually _did, _she had not a clue, and it was driving her nuts!

Plus, no one remembered what today was!

"I don't have any missions for you Naruto. I'm really busy right now, so could you just-

He, however, would not be perturbed.

"Eh? Baa-chan, why are you in such a bad mood?"

She pointed to the scroll, ignoring the fact that he was being so _nice _all of a sudden.

That in itself was _very _suspicious, but lack of sleep, and constant harrasment by both paperwork and the needy villagers...

Had dulled her senses today.

"It's this confounded thing that you brought back from Oto."

Curious, Naruto walked around the desk, and peered over her shoulder.

THAT was something he never did either, and Tsunade felt ill at ease.

Something was up, but she couldn't put her fingers on it...

"Hey, maybe you need to rearrange the letters, with the seals?" He offered.

She stared at the parchment for a moment, then thought about it a bit.

Perhaps the set of seals depicted in the right corner were meant to undo the encryption?

"Here I'll do it." He offered, and clumsily tried to force his hands into the right symbols.

It was amusing at first, as he tried to duplicate the images upon the paper, but it soon grew tiring to watch, for the weary sannin.

She stopped him midway, when he seemed to be getting nowhere.

"Gaki, you're doing it all wrong."

He still persisted.

"Just give me a sec...

She did not, grabbing his hands, and forcing them apart.

"No! Not like that, baka!"

Exasperated, she placed her hands over his, and formed them into the appropriate symbols that would mold chakra, lacing them intertwining them...

She suddenly felt her face heat up, at the touch of his hand against hers.

"Th-There. Like that."

Good lord, was she _blushing?_

"Hey look!"

She did, and arched an eyebrow, as the lettering shifted...

To another code entirely, but the imprints of the seals themselves were still there, except the last one had changed.

All that did was deactivate a genjutsu?!

"Neh, neh, baa-chan!"

"Now what?" She growled, overly frustrated...

And brought his right hands around from behind his back.

Exposing the gift there.

"Happy birthday!" He chirped, deliberately choosing not to mention that it was her 42nd birthday, lest she smash him through a wall.

Her mouth opened in a silent 0, as she beheld the gift, a finely wrapped box with silvery paper.

Delicately, she took it, too stunned to speak.

He remembered?!

Of all people, she had expected him to _forget!_

"Go ahead! Open it!" Clearly, he was eager for her to do so.

Immediately, she did, tearing at the paper, opening the box.

If possible, she was even _more _stunned than before.

"No way!"

There in the box, was several cases worth of...

Sake!

This stuff was vintage!

But atop it, was another box, this one smaller, more compact.

Curious, she unwrapped it, and removed its lid...

A cloud of dust wafted from it as it was undone, and she coughed, waving it away as it got into her nose and mouth, eliciting a hacking fit.

"Gah,(cough) where did you _get_ this?"

"Oh, it was just lying around... He answered smoothly.

She pulled away the wrapping paper...

And saw her necklace...

Soaked in blood.

Slowly, her eyes widened in horror.

"Kukuku...

She froze, unable to move suddenly, from fear, as she felt a cold hand touch her neck, then fangs pierce her skin.

Immediately, she was paralyzed.

"I hope you like the gift, it was quite...expensive... Purred her former teammate.

He walked past her, and she realized that she had just been duped.

It was Orochimaru.

He wore a sinister smirk.

"The boy put up quite the fight, but it was worth his life it to give you this gift...

Tears welled in her hazel eyes.

"What did you do to him?!"

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak...

But Naruto's voice came out.

"Baa-chan! Wake up!"

--

"Wake up!" Shouted Naruto, as he shook

"GAH!" Screamed Tsunade, as she jerked her head up from the desk, and lashed out with a fist-

Clocking him hard in the face.

As he fell flat on his back, she looked around herself.

"Huh? What?"

The first thing she saw was Naruto, who was looking at her strangely, as he rose, covering his bloodly nose with one hand, the light of the afternoon shining through the window.

"You were having a bad dream." Stated the blond. "You've been up all day looking at the scroll."

She breathed out a ragged sigh.

"Thank kami."

"Huh?"

"N-Nothing! Now c'mere so I can stop the bleeding!"

She placed a gentle hand on his nose, easing her chakra into it.

"Baka, what were you thinking...

"What?"

"I didn't say anything!" She defended herself hastily.

She stiffened, as a small box, then a large one, was dropped on her desk.

"Happy birthday!" Chirped Naruto again.

She opened the first, and just like in the dream, it was sake.

She moved to open the second box, but saw that he had placed a seal on it.

"To keep someone from opening it." Stated the blond sheepishly.

Shrugging, she made the release seal.

She shifted her fingers into the familiar seal...

"W-WAIT!" Naruto suddenly cried.

"What is it this time?!" She hissed, annoyed that she had been delayed in opening her gift.

He pointed to the seal, and she realized that it was the last one on the scroll.

And since she had been channeling chakra...

Naruto winced as he felt the energy buildup, and did the only thing he could do.

He braced himself.

They suddenly heard laughter in the distance, and it sounded eerily familair.

Both of their eyes met, angry hazel, and startled blue.

And both of them spoke at the same time, Naruto sounding scared, and Tsunade sounding PEEVED, as the scroll began to glow.

"Kuso!"

**Note: Kuso= shit!**


	2. Chapter 2

The scroll emitted a hissing sound, them black smoke crept out of it, snatching at the legs of both blondes, but upon coming near Naruto, it crept back, as if it feared him, or rather, the Kyuubi sealed within him.

The fifth Hokage was not so lucky.

Naruto gulped as the cloud of black fogbillowed around Tsunade, then thick, white ropy tendrils shot out of its darkness, binding her fast about her upper body and legs, coiling round her, much like serpents would, until she was fully bound, with the exceptions of her left arm and face.

The sannin glared DAGGERS at him as the smoke began to rise around her, slowly cutting her off from view, whilst she struggled mightily.

_'Crap. She's gonna kill me!'_

"Na-ru-to! Get these things offa me, or you are in SO much trouble!"

Said blond immediately raised his hands in before himself, waving them rapidly and insistently .

"Hey hey hey! YOU were the one making handseals near the scroll! Blame yourself! Not me!"

"Just help!"

"Fine!"

He seized the tendrils, and tried his best to rip them off, as the smoke began to cut her off from view, leaving the gestures unseen by Tsunade.

He tore and tugged at them, but finally, he was given a bad jolt he by the ropes that held her, and he was unable to hold onto them, so badly was he shocked, that he was thrown out of the smoke.

Tsunade's efforts to break free still ripped through his ears.

Her reply was instantaneous, her voice rising in pitch even as she spoke, agreen glow surrounding her within the smoke. "BAKA! If this screws me up in ANY way, you are soooo-WHOA!"

Naruto raised his large sword in front of him, as he heard Tsunade give off an almost orgasmic moan from within the smoke.

"H-Holy shit!" Cried Naruto, and forced chakra into his palm, lunging for where he knew the scroll to be.

"RASENGAN!"

Unlike last time, now, he was able to score a direct hit on the scroll-

Which proceeded to explode.

Right in his face.

"YEOW!" He yelped, as the firey explosion ripped into him, tossing him out of the smoke, and onto his back.

He heard a thud, the unmistakeable sound of a body dropping to the floor, moments after he hit the deck himself.

"Ugh...

Not thinking of his own safety, the blond charged into the smoke.

"Baa-chan!"

However, upon entering the thick haze, his visibility was reduced to zero.

Blindly, he reached out for something, and then after several tense moments, caught hold of an arm.

A muffled cry from Tsunade indicated that he had found her...

However, it would seem that she did not liek being touched.

The jinchuuriki winced as he heard her shriek from within the smoke.

However, her voiced had a higher pitch to it, sounding YEARS younger.

"Let go!"

He had no time to contemplate this, as she suddenly whalloped him in the face

He had no time to move, or even _think, _as her punch seemed to be far faster than before, slugging him hard in the nogin before it could even occur to him that he was about to be roundhoused.

"OI!"

The resulting impact catapaulted him away from her, in a brutal fashion, one that slammed him up against the bookcase, toppling it, and into the door, effectively barricading them in.

The fear was evident in his voice as he sprang back up.

"H-HEY! Are you TRYING to kill me?!"

A figure was seen in the smoke, and then...

_Somebody else _stumbled out.

His jaw dropped to the floor.

"S-Sugoi...

He was left speechless at her new appearance. Not much hand changed actually, except for the fact that she was now several inches shorter than him, and the top of her head was probably about to his chin.

Well, he couldn't call her grandma _now..._

Her face seemed softer and smoother, without taking anything away from her natural beauty. In addition to this, her hokage robes now hung loosely on her. Unconciously, she shrugged them to one side a moment later revealing that the traditional outfit she always wore under it, beneath.

Said attire still fit her well endowed body snugly, and a trickle of blood ran out of Naruto'snose, as he saw that her large bossom, no her entire figure was still present abundantly so, despite the fact that she looked to be 19 at the most, she still had the same assets, perhaps even more so.

One thought trickled through his mind, as he ran over to her, and he felt less of himself for it.

She was _cute_!

Kneeling down, he tried to help her up, but she swooned a bit, and fell backwards, forcing him to catch her, as she shook her head to clear her vision.

"Erm...ba-I... mean...uh...

What would he call her now?

He had been calling her grandma for years

**Try that affectionate suffix you always use for the pink haired slut. **Quipped the Kyuubi.

"Sakura-chan is not a slut!"

**Oh, yes she is!**

Is not!

**Is too!**

--

(One heated arguement with Kyuubi later)

"Uh...Tsunade-chan?"

"Oh my head... She groaned, trying her best to stand, and regretting it immediately, as the room spun before her, forcing her to lean back against her desk. Gingerly, she placed one hand to her head. "Damnit, did I drink too much sake again?"

She turned to look up at Naruto.

And that was when she realized.

She was looking _up _at Naruto!

"Tsunade-chan, I-I think you should look in the mirror." He stammered, and stepped aside so she could do so...

What she saw made her blush, but her eyes soon went wide in horror, as she saw how loosed the Kage robes were on her.

"What the hell?! I look like a teenager!"

She quickly covered her mouth, upon hearing her new, smoother voice.

"I-I tried to stop it!" Protested Naruto, procceeding to explain how he had destroyed the scroll midway through whatever jutsu was being used.

He soon found out another thing about her had changed. If even POSSIBLE, she had an even nastier right hook, as he soon found out as her right fist smashed into his forearm.

The poor blond BARELY raised in time to block, making him wince in pain.

"OW! What the hell?!"

Sure he could heal from almost any non-fatal wound, but her punches really HURT! And a second later, he heard her new voice, still rich, but now somewhat less deep.

"Do you have any _idea _how angry I am with_-_

A piece of paper suddenly flitted in through the window, and landed at their feet.

Carefully, the young blond picked it up, scowling as she read it over.

It read:

_Best of wishes to you on your birthday, Tsunade._

_Don't worry your pretty little head, I'm sure Naruto interrupted the jutsu midway, and even if he didn't, the effects should only last for a day._

_Enjoy your youth, my dear._

_~  
__Orochimaru._

Tsunade grabbed the note, and shredded it to pieces, positively _furious _with two people right now, and since one of them was conveniently absent...

She took her frustration out on Naruto.

"Get out." She hissed to Naruto, fire in her eyes.

"B-But-

"OUT!" She screamed, and he managed a nod.

The blond offered her the box she had yet to open, but now, he looked forlorn, as he crouched on the windowsill

"Happy birthday." He murmurred, then leapt down into the streets.

--

Only after he was gone, did Tsunade open her present.

Grumbling to herself, she figured it to be ramen or something.

That is, until she pulled away the ribbon.

She gasped, the box falling down as she opened it.

Her eyes tripled, and she covered her mouth with one delicate hand, totally awestruck by the magnitude of his gift, and had the price tag been there, her eyes would have likely rolled back in her head.

As it was, she could barely form the words/

"Oh-My-God."

She slipped it on her finger, and felt tears water her eyes, as she read the card, the afternoon light sparking off the ring, and lighting.

"Idiot, you stupid idiot...

_Um...I hope you like it. I couldn't think of anything else you didn't have already. You said sapphire was your favorite color, right baa-chan? Well...I could only find this rainbow colored one. I hope you like it anyways! _

A chibi version of the blond was drawn under it, flashing his customary peace sign.

Tenderly, she placed it back in the box, then closed it.

She cast a glance to the window, and felt a silent tear run down her face, then another and another...

Three tears fell from her face, before she lost complete and total control...

"Naruto...You....

Then she cried, ignoring all the rucus when Shizune and a team of Anbu burst in.

She refused to be moved, and ignored Shizune's questions, lost in her own little place right now, mumbling "I'm fine." and such, until they let her be.

All she knew right now, was that she had just trampled on the one person who had been nice to her today...

She looked up hours later, and realized she needed to make ammends, for better or worse, or maybe it was just her younger body that was making her act this way...

Did Orochimaru plan that too?

What was he after this time?

She didn't have time to think about that.

With a huff and a sigh, she used a henge, to make herself _appear_ normal, looked over the charred remains of the scroll, then set about with the key ingredients.

Only then, when she had deemed everything finished, did she set out...

To make ammeands.


	3. Chapter 3

She found him rather easily.

He went to the training field, just as expected.

"OI! Naruto!"

He spun round, and his eyes were red with slits.

She barely caught the incoming twist punch on her forearm.

"What are you doing?!"

He bared his teeth angrily, and it was then that she could tell...

The nine tailed fox was influencing him.

She had not choice.

"FINE! I'll _beat_ the Kyuubi out of you!"

He roared in pain as her left leg cracked into his neck.

"RAGH!"

The resulting impact catapaulted him away from her, and into a tree.

Naruto shook his head to clear the cobwebs as he rose to his feet, his gut aching from the kick he had received from Tsunade.

He just bared his fangs, refusing to speak with her.

In response, she blurred forward, and Naruto hissed in surprise, as he leapt over her sliding kick and crossed his arms in front of him, palms open, just in time to grab her fists as she spun from the ground and attempted to give him a left-right hook.

Now HE had the advantage, and he smirked as he landed on his feet, grunting as he heaved the fifth into the earth, creating a small crater as her back slammed into it.

He thought he had her then, but her legs lashed out, twisted around his arm, and in an amazing move of dexterity, she began her counter.

Slapping her palms upon the soil, she rose up on her hands, and with his arm caught in between her thighs, she slammed _him _into the ground, following up with a brutal axe kick that made him vomit blood as her heel dropped hard into his stomach, shattering the earth beneath them.

But she was breathing heavily now.

She simply wasn't used to the gaki being so aggressive towards her. Her own chakra was running low, and she was loathe to use any jutsu, despite his Kyuubi chakra, for fear of seriously harming him. But if this were to continue, _she'd_ likely be the one who got hurt.

_'But I'll try reasoning with him one more time..._

And so she took a deep breath to calm himself before calmly speaking to Naruto, who was now picking herself off the floor, thanks to her leaping away moments earlier. "Look, I'm sorry allright! I'm sorry for _everything_!"

Now he spoke, but he was clearly furious.

**"It's a bit late for that."** THEN his tone was filled with anger as he crossed his arms in front of him, raging red blue locking with her livid hazel. " Tsunade merely chuckled as she rose to her feet. "Are you kidding me? I never thought you'd be the kind to sulk."

In response Naruto cracked his neck, grinning evilly his whisker marks elongating, as his canine teeth grew out, as well as his hands becoming clawed, his voice becoming more menacing as a red outline surrounded him.

Once the transformation was complete, he uncrossed his arms motioning for her to come.

Tsunade sighed forlornly "Oh, so THAT'S how its gonna be?"

And an instant later, she came, and he smirked as she tore towards him, arms still crossed, not moving an inch.

--

Tsunade screamed in frustration as Naruto leaned his body back and her left hook passed harmlessly over his head. "Darn it! Hold still!" Naruto cackled as he raised his right knee to nudge aside a snap kick to his gut, then grabbed the leg with his right hand, and held her there, his slitted eyes boring into her hazel.

And she could tell...He was enjoying this.

It was MORE than evident in his voice, as he left himself wide open.

**"Yes that's right, put everything you have into this. Kill me. Only then will you have your peace."**

At this, she started.

Was he serious?!

He now released her leg, and motioned for her to back up, which she did. And as she did so, he FINALLY moved his feet, and came running at her, a wide grin on his face as he dragged one clawed hand on the floor.

**"Kill me!"**

--

Naruto and Tsunade were shooting about the field , Naruto a blur of red and orange, while Tsunade was a blur of gray and yellow as they bounced off each other again and again, ricocheting off the tree's as they bounced of each other, only beeing fully seen when one was on the defensive.

Naruto cursed as he leapt over a drop kick by the sanin, then saw her right hook, on a collision course with his face.

Doing what he could, he fell back with the approaching limb, and caught the ground with one palm. Then using his biceps and his momentum, he pressed against the earth for an instant, than released the stored pressure, giving Tsunade a vicious double kick to the gut, shooting her up towards the sky from the impact.

The blond coughed up a bit of blood, then snapped her eyes open as Naruto leapt up after her. "Not bad! BUT!"

Then he delivered a clawed slash against her arm...

Only for her to fade out of view and shoot high up into a midair corkscrew. Naruto watched in surprise as he watched the spin. Then was caught unawares by a spin kick to the face, knocking him out of the air and into the floor-

Or it would have, had he not flipped around at the last second, and crouching in midair, slammed his palms and knees into the ground, lessening his impact.

In doing so, he headbutted her hard in the face, drawing blood. "Urgh! He hits like a jackhammer!" But though it hurt, Tsuanded continue her midair spin.

Inverted, she twirled, spinning away from Naruto landing several feet away from him, landing gracefully, just like a ballerina, smiling as a tick mark appeared on his face

And Tsunade smirked despite the sweat that was dripping of her face, despite the fact that she was slightly out of breath, whereas before she would've been gasping for breath, and nearly done.

Ah, it really _did_ feel good to be young again.

She could tell she was wearing him out.

He wouldn't be able to stay angry much longer.

"You've gotten better since we last fought. A LOT better. But you still won't win."

Naruto smirked right back as he got into a stance, cracking his neck from left to right as he did so.

Tsunade sprang forward, and delivered a chakra enhanced kick...

To where he had been seconds ago.

And an instant later, he dropped flat to the floor.

Not one to stay down, he clamored back up, lashing out with both feet.

His reward was an umistakeable grunt of pain coming from Tsunade, who blurred back into view as her head snapped up from the impact, giving him the time to jump back up from the handstand.

Landing in an almost beastial crouch, he sprang up from where he lay, now seizing her tight by the wrists.

With a wild laugh, he slammed her face into the ground, dragging her along as he ran, until she was tossed through a tree, only to be held again when the debirs cleared.

Her face was close now to his, his breath hot on her face as she shrieked her defiance at him, her cheeks a light pink as his close proximity made her blush. "OW! You little punk! Don't think that you'll be able to hold me for long!"

Naruto smiled again as he bared his fangs at her in a snarl at her, his red eyes digging into hers, as the blush turned bright pink. **"Feisty aren't we? I think you're enjoying this just a little too much...Tsunade.**" At the mention of her name, she jerked her head to the right, looking away from him, as her entire face turned a dark red, her tone haughty despite her embarrassment.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, kyuubi. " But then he shifted himself so that he was looking at her again, his eyes sparking with something. **"Ah, I think you do Tsunade. There must have been a reason why you didn't just kill me a moment ago. Now why would you, one of the legendary Sanin, do something that stupid? I think you're hiding something, and so does the boy. Spill it."**

She turned even more red, as he released one of her wrists grabbed her by the hair, running his other hand around her back, to rest on the dip of her waist, making her shiver slightly, drawing a feral smile from him.

**"Aha. I just found out what it is. You could have nailed me right then, but instead, you LET me hold you like this**."

She shook her head back and forth, arguing otherwise, tone defiant despite her red blush. "No you-

Then his smile grew as she realized that he had baited her, and in her flustered state, she had fallen for it.

"Damn."

Hook.

His eyes bored into hers as his lips neared her own.** "You WERE hiding something."**

Line.

She couldn't move.

She didn't WANT to move.

_'__Oh Kami! How the blazes did this happen?! I shouldn't be doing this... HE shouldn't be doing this! And WE should DEFINITELY not..._

Desperate, she spoke the words that would _drag_ Naruto back.

"Naruto. I...need you."

The blond stiffened, blinked, and when he opened his eyes, they were blue again.

"Huh?"

Then he noticed how close their lips were.

"OI!" He cried, but now it was _she _who held him, embracing the jinchuuriki tightly.

Awkwardly, he hugged back.

"Um...did I miss something?'

_'So he doesn't remember...._

She sighed over his shoulder, then pulled away-

To hit him hard in the head.

"BAKA! You scared me!"

"Wha-Ow! What the heck was that for?!" He whined, pouting at her, and that did it.

She started to cry, before grabbing him in a fierce embrace.

Tenderly, her lips pressed against his.

His eyes went wide, causing his blue orbs to triple, as she pulled away, hazel eyes weimming with tears anew..

"W-What the heck was that f-for?!"

"Stupid! You're so freaking _stupid_!" She chastised him, beating at his chest with her fists, but unlike before, her blows seemed to lack the explosive force of before. She was simply to exhausted to beat him up at this point.

At a loss, he was afraid to let go of her.

"Yeah, I guess I am a dumbass sometimes."

"Hehe."

"Huh?"

It started as a giggle, but seconds later, Tsunade was laughing, long, loud and hard into the afternoon, her mirth buried into his chest, until she was short of breath. She honestly did not know why she was laughing. Whether it was his joke, or whether she just couldn't stand to cry anymore, was anybody's guess.

When her tears and laughter had died away, she seized his wrist, as the footfalls of Anbu were heard in the distance.

Her tone was firm as she spoke.

"C'mon. We need to talk. _In private_."

This was already long day, and it wasn't even done yet.


	4. Chapter 4

The moment she closed the office door behind him, she drew shut the blinds, and locked the door.

"Okay, I guess I have some explaining to do, right?"

He nodded.

"Y-Yeah, but-

Then he gently pressed his lips against hers, _praying _she wouldn't smack him into next week for his actions.

She went as stiff as a board, uncertain what to do as his eyes met hers yet again, sparking with something she could not identify.

She felt the desire well up in her, and her sense of right and wrong went right out the window. She fought the warm feeling in her heart that she was getting. _'No..._

_'Yes... _

He placed his hands on her hips, and she found it nearly impossible to resist anymore. Insted, she gave out a whimper of ecstasy, enjoying the shiver of warmth that crept up her body, overpowing her logical side, and kicking it out the window as well.

All that existed right now, was here, the moment...

And the two of them.

Decided now, she spun him around, and slammed him into the wall, driving her lips against his. He released her hair, to lift up her right leg, drawing a whimper from his fellow blond as he did. Not wasting a moment, she slid her tongue into his lips slowly kissing him, not waiting for him to respond in kind.

Which he DID, as his other hand ran through her long blond hair, her own hands running through his orange locks as well, as they each angled their heads to one side, so they could deepen the kiss.

It occured to him that she still hadn't explained herself from before.

_'Unbelievable. I'm_ kissing _baa-chan. Weird. Never saw this coming. But hey..._

Unbidden, a _new_ train of though crept into his mind.

_...At least she's my age now. And I gotta say, she's more feisty than ever, not to mention one hell of a kisser..._

Then he mentally shook his head and just enjoyed the kisses...

They could talk later.

--

(Elsewhere)

He watched the blinds close, but he didn't need to see.

He already knew what was going on.

Silently, he looked up at the afternoon sun, which was still high in the sky.

"Kukuku...And to think there's still one more surprise left for you Tsunade."

She was _sure _to enjoy it.

And what made it so delicious...

Was that he didn't even have to lift a finger.

The formula he had given Tsunade, or to be more precise, the jutsu...

Was incomplete.

One's body was deceived in this jutsu, as it was made younger. But to make it stable, make it permanent...

It needed _something _to make it last.

Naruto had already found the ingredient, although he didn't know it.

The final spice to this 'recipe', corny as it may sound...

Was love.

(That night)

Tsunade looked up at the clock, as it ticked down to midnight.

She kissed Naruto on the lips one more time, having already explained herself.

"Well, I guess this is the last time I'll be doing that-

"Um...

It was then that Tsunade noticed it as well.

The clock had ticked _past _midnight.

And nothing had changed.

**To be continued!**


End file.
